


Such a Gorgeous Boy

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Bernd wears lingerie for Marc, who is greatly pleased when he sees





	Such a Gorgeous Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this shit aint real.  
> Im just a hoe

Bernd took in a deep breath as he pulled the black lace stocking up to his thigh. He rubbed the top before picking up the other stocking and sliding it on too. He couldnt believe he was doing this. He had on a pair of black silky boyshorts, the silk rubbing his cock. Bernd slid the babydoll dress over his torso, staring at himself in the mirror. He blushed as his eyes raked over his own body, he looked cute. But he felt slightly silly.   
He heard the door to the house close and it snapped him out of his thoughts, Marc was home. Taking a deep breathe Bernd sauntered out of the bedroom and down the hall. Stopping at the top of the stairs. "Schatz?" He heard Marc call, with every bit of courage he had Bernd proceeded to descend the stairs, coming to find his lover in the livingroom. He had on the suit, Bernd smiled to himself. He had planned it this way. Marc turned around as he heard his boyfriend come into the room, he all but gasped in shock however when he saw what Bernd was wearing. The Arsenal goalie looked absolutely gorgeous. Bernd looked down at the floor, already regretting his decision. His hand flew up to his arm as he very slowly began to back out of the room. Marc sprung forward and grabbed his wrist, "did you get all dressed up for me baby?" He asked bringing Bernd's wrist up to his mouth to press a quick kiss to it. Bernd nodded his head, still a bit shy and unsure. Marc smiled "you look beautiful" he whispered, "so beautiful that I want to have you right here" He slipped a finger into Bernd's mouth, before tilting the older males chin up. Bernd looked into Marc's eyes, his cheeks a bright red as he noticed a light blush on Marc's cheeks. Marc moved closer to Bernd as one arm slid around the others waist holding him there. The lace of the babydoll gown resting against his hand. He leaned forward to press a harsh kiss to his lovers lips, drinking in the taste of him. Bernd sighed into the kiss his hands coming up to grip onto Marc's suit covered biceps. Marc rubbed the skin of Bernd's back, as he licked into his mouth, his tongue coming to run over Bernd's. Bernd shivered against Marc one of his hands coming down to stroke at the harden erection. Marc hissed and bit down on Bernd's lip pulling away to look at the older man. Bernd smiled up at Marc before he dropped down to his knees, Bernd unbuttoned and unzipped Marc's slacks, reaching into his boxers to pull out his erection. He groaned at the sight and feel of it, he attached his lips to the head, swirling his tongue around it and flicking the slit. Marc groaned his hand coming down to run through Bernd's unstlyed hair. Bernd tilted his head up to look up at Marc as he took more of the length into his mouth. Marc bit his lip as he stared down at those gorgeous blue eyes, at the way his dick slid past those soft lips, he continued to comb through Bernd's hair knowing just how much his boyfriend loved it. Bernd purred, his mouth stuffed full of Marc's cock, he bobbed his head back and forth tongue flat against the underside, teeth lightly scrapping the upper side. He pulled Marc from his mouth and stroked him, his grip tight but not painful. "Taste so good" he panted out before diving back in. Marc thrust into Bernd's mouth suddenly. Eyes still locked on his lover. "You look so beautiful like this baby" he stated. Because Bernd always looks good with his lips around Marc's cock. But he looked even better now that he was dressed up for him. Marc pulled Bernd away from his cock, Bernd tilted his head in confusion "why'd you make me stop?" He asked   
Marc smiled at the other keeper "go kneel on the sofa with your ass in the air baby" he spoke, an air of authority surrounded him. Bernd's cock throbbed in his panties as he scrambled to stand up and rushed to the sofa. He got into position, waiting patiently for Marc to come.   
Bernd felt like he was waiting for hours before Marc appeared, he saw the Barcelona keeper place something on the table before he stood behind him, his hands coming down to caress the silk covered ass. Bernd groaned, pushing back into Marc who smacked his ass lightly cause Bernd to moan. "These panties look so fucking good on you baby, but I'm gonna need to remove them for what I want to do." Marc slowly slid the panties down Bernd's gorgeous ass, deciding to leave them on halfway so his cock was still trapped. He stroked along the cleft before grabbing a fistful. He brought his other hand to the other cheek and spread them apart. Bernd was shaking with anticipation and need, wanting nothing more than for Marc to put his tongue on him. "Tell me what you want baby" Marc demanded, his breath ghosting over Bernd's ass. "Your tongue Marc, god please!" He groaned out   
Marc smiled before licking over the puckered hole. He licked over it a few more times before slowly pushing it in, burying his face deep into Bernd's pert ass. He fucked his tongue in and out of Bernd's hole, licking as deep as he could go. Bernd moaned loudly, his hands fisting the couch cushions, as Marc fucked his tongue in and out of him. Marc reached over to the table, fumbling around until his hand came into contact with the bottle of lube he had placed there. He pulled his tongue from Bernd's ass to uncap the lub and squeeze some onto his fingers before pushing two of them inside his lover. Bernd moaned loudly as he felt Marc's fingers penetrate him, he pushed back on them, wanting even more. Marc growled as Bernd began to fuck himself back on the fingers deep inside of him, he slipped in a third finger, watching Bernd's hole flex around them. He brought his other hand down to his erection, stroking it slowly enjoying the show Bernd was unknowingly putting on for him. Marc shuddered as his hand worked his cock, Bernd panted loudly "Marc please. Want your cock. Please please!" Marc growled and swiftly pulled his fingers out of Bernd's hole. "Such a good boy, begging for my cock. Isn't that right, you're my good boy?" Bernd sobbed out nodding his head violently "yes! All yours!"   
Marc pressed a kiss to his back as he slicked himself up before slowly pushong his erection into Bernd's waiting hole. Filling him up nicely, Bernd groaned loudly as Marc stretched his hole open, he pushed back until his lover was fully seated inside of him. Marc gripped Bernd's hips, holding him still the gown had slid up Bernd's back revealing his delicious taunt muscles. Marc slowly fucked into his lover, taking his time with him. Bernd leaned down so his face was pushed into the cushions. He could feel the rough fabric of Marc's suit on his skin, making him even harder. His dick was trapped in the panties, rubbing against the silky fabric. "More" he groaned out. Marc brought a hand down to his ass before he fucked into him harder. His eyes raking over every inch of Bernd. "So tight for me baby, squeezing me. Just the way I like it" he moaned out, his chest coming to rest against Bernd's back as he continued to pound into the older male. Bernd squeezed around Marc some more knowing how much he loved it. Marc brought his hand around to the front of Bernd's panties and rubbed his erection through them. Feeling it twitch, a wet spot already formed from the way he was leaking.  
"Gonna cum" Bernd cried out, as he pushed his hips back causing Marc's cock to brush against his prostate. Making him cum inside the silk panties, and clench around Marc's cock even more.  
Marc growled loudly, sitting up and fucking into Bernd with reckless abandon. Feeling his balls tighten he looked down at Bernd who was staring at him. "Cum" he whispered. And Marc did. Shooting his load deep inside of Bernd's ass, stilling up, his hands gripping Bernd's hips.  
He collapsed onto Bernd's back panting out, trying to catch his breathe.   
When he felt good enough he slid out of Bernd and stood up before tucking his soften cock away.   
"Shall we go take a bath Schatz?" Marc smiled, covering Bernd's slightly red ass with the panties again.  
Bernd nodded. Allowing Marc to lead him to the bathroom. He watched as his boyfriend got the bath ready before rurning to him. Marc slid the stockings down his thighs followed by the panties, then removed the babydoll gown and dropped them in a pile on the floor. Bernd climbed into the bath as he watched Marc strip. Enjoying his lovers muscles. Marc climbed in behind Bernd and wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him closer.  
"You are wonderful" he smiled into he neck "and I love you"  
Berndrested his head against Marc's shoulder smiling softly "love you too" he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think  
> Come talk to me over at stenondt on tumblr


End file.
